GOAL
by SoccerStriker13
Summary: The real summary is inside but here's a short one. The team was bought to play for an American boarding school that focuses on sports. Here Hiruma meets a pretty much emotionless girl call 13 after her jersey. This is an Hiruma x OC
1. Chapter 1: Kick Off

Okay, I'm just going to say this now before anyone yells at me later. I suck at updating. It's not that I don't write it's just that I forget to post it 'cause I'm always reading other stories. Basically I'm obsessed with Eyeshield 21 and I'm in love with Hiruma. He's just so demonic and it's just so sexy. Also before I start I'm sorry if my writing American football annoys anyone reading, I grew up in England so we call "soccer" football and your "football" is American football.

This story is about a high school that literally bought the Devil Bats. Kingsley High School, the school for outstanding sports teams. There the team meets some interesting characters like; Sasha Ace of the girls' volleyball team, Mitts (Kelly) the goalie for the girls' soccer team, Jason captain of the boys' basket ball team, Yuki pitcher for the baseball team, Victor who's come to join the football team. And strangest of all 13 (Skye) captain of the girls' soccer team and the most famous teenage striker in America.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Eyeshield 21; if I did I would die of happiness. Seriously though, I don't own it.

GOAL

Chapter 1: Kick-Off

_Narrator_

The gates of the school where tall giving off the feeling of "_You can't escape even if you try"_ and just behind the large gates were sports fields galore. Slowly the large gates swung open allowing the bus carrying the Devil Bats to come onto the campus. While everything seemed peaceful on the outside, inside the bus was some strange version of hell. Hiruma was cackling evilly as he fired shots at Sena and Monta. The Ha-Ha brothers were fighting with Komusubi, Kurita was obviously eating, and Taki was stretching with his flamboyant ways. Mamori and Suzuna were also recruited since no one at the school knew how to manage an American football team and Suzuna was related to Taki so she was allowed to come. Musashi was driving the bus because he didn't trust their coach to be sober enough to do so. Yukimitsu was studying American football plays, for lack of anything else to study.

As the bus passed by one of the soccer fields and the girls were able to catch a quick glimpse of what was going on. One thought went through the mind of the captain when she saw that. _I really hope we don't have to get involved with those freaks._ But sometimes the fates hear thoughts like those and decide it's time for payment for the gifts they give you.

The bus pulled up to the school, which was styled in an old English manor way. Ivy clung to building and roses traced the path up to the doors. It had three stories and they could vaguely make out other buildings located behind it. A fountain of Atlas holding up the world on his shoulders was directly in front of the school. There was chorus of "WOW" as the team piled out of the buss. A man walked out of the building, he wore a black suit with a red tie and black dress shoes that made a clack whenever he moved. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly tan skin; he almost screamed American. He was rather tall and his posture made him even taller, he stood at roughly 185 cm. (6'1 ft.) towering over all the football members.

"If you think that's impressive you should see the inside," he laughed as he said this kindness practically radiating from him. "Hello my name is Marshall Kingsley the fifth," he flashed a smile that had to have been rehearsed. "I've arranged for two of my top students to come and show you around," as he said that two boys exited the building they seemed to be having a whisper fight.

"I didn't take your mitt," the taller of the boys argued. He was even taller than Marshall with short spiky honey blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, red converse, and a Gamecocks basketball jersey.

"Well then, where the hell is it?" the other countered. He was Japanese only about 157 cm. (5'2 ft.) tall. He had brown short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a red-bull logo on it, blue jeans, sneakers, and a Yankees baseball cap.

"What use would I have with it? You don't use mitts in basketball."

"Well all I know is that it was in the room and then it wasn't."

"So, why are you blaming me?"

"Because you're the only one with access to our room."

"Maybe you miss placed it."

"LIKE I WOU-"

"Boys," Their argument was cut short by Marshall, "I would like to introduce you to the Devil Bats." He gestured to the kids behind them. "You'll be showing them around." Turning back to the team. "I'd like you to meet Jason," the tall kid raised a hand before shoving it back in his pocket, "and Yuki," the Japanese kid nodded in recognition. "Jason is the captain of basket ball team and he's also my nephew."

"Why do you say that I'm your nephew with more pride than when you say I'm the captain?" Jason muttered under his breath.

"Yuki is the pitcher for the baseball team." He then stated not nearly as proud as he had with his nephew.

(I'm going to skip the Devil Bats introductions because it's a waste of time. So blah, blah, blah. They've left Marshall and are now going on a tour.)

"First we'll take you to the dorms," Jason said, Yuki didn't appear to be very talkative, "I figure you guys must be tired from traveling all the way from Tokyo. There you can rest or eat." He said just to continue talking. "By the way you will all have roommates. Except for Hiruma who somehow got out of it." I smile creped over Hiruma's face and everyone had their own version of what horrible deed Hiruma did to get his own room. "Yuki and I are roommates. We're in room 256, on the second floor. If you need anything you can come and ask one of us." They passed a courtyard full of sculptors of the Gladiators and Greek Olympians*. Occasionally the stones that made up the walkway had names of famous athletes from all over the globe. Two buildings branched off from this area, "Over on the left is the girls' dormitory, the rule is that no guys are to go in there for any reason but they don't really enforce it unless something happens between people," he was obviously inferring that they would only take action if someone had sex. "And on the right is the boys' dormitory. We all pretty much spend any time, when we're not in class or practicing, playing video games or hanging out in the lounge area," all of the Devil Bats were getting the impression that Jason liked talking, a lot. "Once we get into the building I'll show you your rooms and help you ge-"

"Jason, shut up," Yuki said looking a little pissed. "Isn't it enough I have to listen to you talk in you sleep let alone when you're awake?" Jason puffed up a bit like a cat when it tried to look more intimidating. He didn't say anything but he glared at Yuki, somehow even though the two always seemed to be fighting on a certain level they got along almost like brothers. The inside of the boys' dormitory was much warmer than the cold atmosphere of the outside. Jason pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"Ah, Sena and Monta you two are in the room next to Yuki and me. That's perfect!" Jason smiled, "This way we can show you how to find us without making an extra trip. As Jason said this Yuki muttered something that sounded like _Lazy ass._ Jason appeared not to notice as he started walking away. No one noticed that Hiruma had gone off in different direction from the rest of the group. Every time they passed by certain rooms Jason would tell them about it, he was very friendly and easy to be around. Yuki on the other hand hardly said a word other than to tell Jason to shut up. Which worked for about ten seconds but then he went back to talking almost immediately after.

As they approached Yuki's and Jason's room they say an obviously female figure leaning up against their door. She had mocha skin, with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, brown eyes locked on the guys as she launched herself towards them. The first thing all the guys noticed was how skimpily she was dressed. Her body was very curvy and her entire stomach area was visible, as were her legs, arms, and cleavage. Defiantly a lot of cleavage, she had to be at least a D or DD cup. She wore a white sports bra, extremely short navy blue exercise shorts, and white tennis shoes. "There ya are ya jockstraps!" she exclaimed as moved towards them. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waitin' here?" She had her hands on her hips and looked at them accusingly. "Well, do ya?" Yuki opened his mouth to answer but the girl cut him off. "Don't answer that," she turned to Jason, who backed up on instinct. "Your coach is waiting for you to come down to practice so when he saw me leavin' the gym he said I had to go get ya. He said if ya didn't show up he'd go all Freddie Kruger on your ass. So move it jockstrap."

"Ah shit!" Jason rubbed his temples. "I completely forgot about practice. What am I gonna do? There's no way Yuki will talk enough to give them the information they need." He looked at the girl and suddenly his face brightened, "Sasha could you do me a huge favor and show the guys to their rooms?"

"Not just no. HELL no."

"PLEASE?"

Sasha pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but you gonna owe me big. And I mean big." Jason smiled and hugged her, "YO! I never said it was okay for you to touch me now get off!"

"Right sorry I owe you one!" Jason handed her the list and waved as he practically sprinted down the hall.

Sasha looked down at the paper then looked back up towards the group. "I see, so there are two girls with ya. For a second I thought they messed up and put two boys in the girls' dorm." Sasha sighed, wondering how on earth she got stuck doing shit like this. "Well let's get started. The sooner we get this over with the better. I gots a meeting to attend to, but lord only knows when she'll be done." She looked down at the paper again. "Says here that all your stuff is already here so ya'll don't have ta worry 'bout that."

(Okay, I know this isn't fair but it's 1:36 am and I'm desperate to upload this so I'm just going to skip taking them all to their rooms. At this point all the guys except Hiruma have been taken to their room and no one has realized that Hiruma isn't with the group anymore. Now that everyone's up to speed welcome back to the story.)

"So this is the last room for some guy named Hiruma." Everyone of the Devil Bats shivered visibly. She reached for the handle and everyone held their breath but to their surprise when she opened the door there was Hiruma typing on his computer and cackling evilly. "Who the hell are you?"

He turned around facing her and she backed off causing his laughter to sound even more demonic. "I'm Yoichi Hiruma." Without any warning he pulled out a gun and began firing unfortunately someone had walked up behind Sasha and when she moved out of the way one of the bullets went right through the person's water bottle.

The person was a girl; she was about the same height as Sasha, 167 cm (About 5'6) with pale porcelain skin. Her dark violet eyes were focused on the hole in which all of her water was spilling out of. Her blonde hair with a slight tint of red was pulled back in a ponytail as well but her bangs were also pulled back by an elastic headband. She was wearing a similar outfit as Sasha but the colors were different. Her sports bra was Onyx and her pants black as were the tennis shoes she wore. She was slightly curvy but far more muscular, she wasn't flat-chested but she didn't exactly have breasts either. Her eyebrows twitched together as her frown deepened. She had multiple piercings on her ears and she had two on her bellybutton. "Why did you shoot my water bottle? What purpose could that have served you?" She looked up meeting the demons gaze with no fear just confusion and maybe even anger.

"Ah, 13 you finally finished your rigorous practice?" Sasha asked obviously trying to change the subject before something terrible happened. But 13 didn't give in she just kept staring at Hiruma waiting for an answer.

"Che, it's not my fault you didn't move to dodge the bullet." Something amazing happened after that she dropped the bottle and then kicked it. The bottle hit Hiruma right between the eyes and the girl turned around and walked away pulling Sasha along with her as 13 muttered something under her breath.

_Who the hell is 13? And does she have a death wish?_ Hiruma thought, because for the first time he met someone who could meet his gaze. For the first time he met someone who didn't cower. For the first time he didn't know who someone was. For the first time he met someone who wasn't scared of him and didn't give a shit about what he thought.

Well I hope you enjoyed this and that you will review if you feel like it. Reviews sometimes help to get the stories out fast but I'm not promising anything. But I'm already starting on the next chapter. Thank you for reading.

*Greek Olympians: I was referring to the athletes who participated in the Greek Olympics.


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Yellow Card

I'm a little pissed to be honest. Yesterday I signed up with Fanfiction so I wrote the entire first chapter all day and I finished it at about 3 am and now they won't let me post it. They make you wait at least 48 hours before posting stories. Those bloody annoying Yanks! No offense to any Yanks out there I'm just pissed you know? Once again I'm going to apologize for saying American football, I'm British and all.

I'm not going to say what the story is about but I noticed I forgot to say this was a Hiruma x OC story so yeah, but I thought I made that obvious with my obsession with Hiruma. Also in the summary I said 13 was emotionless but she's not. She's just emotionally detached; her emotions are just not that strong.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Eyeshield 21. I wish I did, but it would probably suck if I did, because I don't know anything about American football. Well now I do but that's because I read Eyeshield 21. ^_^

GOAL

Chapter 2: 1st Yellow Card

_Narrator (13 and Sasha)_

_What the hell was that guy's problem? I mean who shots someone's water bottle? Especially after they've spent two hours practicing and was about to go workout even more. _"What a-a" 13 was trying to calm herself down but the guy was obviously new to the school and he was already causing trouble for others. "Sasha, would you stop me if I tried to go back and kill him?" 13 asked peeking at her from the corner of my eyes. She hadn't noticed that she'd stopped walking until 13 saw that Sasha wasn't moving.

"No, but what's the big deal? It was only a water bottle. Which you also kicked him in the head with."

"It's not the water bottle that made me upset," Sasha looked at her oddly waiting for her to continue. "It's the fact that he's causing trouble and that he had a _gun_ in his room. Who keeps a gun in their room?"

"Freaks. Freaks, keep guns in their rooms."

"Well let's hurry and go to the gym. I could use a good workout to blow off some steam." Sasha scoffed at 13. Watching as the Striker walked quickly towards the gym displeasure radiating off of her.

_For someone who has such a short temper. She sure as hell can stay composed._ These thoughts were provoked because no one had ever seen 13 break face, she always had the same calm expression whether she was smiling or frowning. The ultimate poker face. _Maybe one day someone will come along and break through that composure. I just don't want to be that person; they'd have ta piss her the hell off to get that girl to show some damned emotion. _Sasha began walking with a soft expression on her face as she looked at her best friend.

_Narrator (Yuki and the team)_

Everyone started after the two girls even when they were out of sight. "Just so you know there is a _map_ of the campus in one of the drawers you can use that to find out where you classes are. It's too much of a hassle for me to go around showing you everything," Yuki turned around and began walking away. "Have fun getting lost," He said waving good bye to everyone. There was mutual silence as they watched the retreating back of Yuki. _What's wrong with these people!_ Was echoing through every mind.

"Well?" Hiruma started gathering the full attention of everyone, "What the hell are you doing still standing around my room?" He seemed to be back to normal shooting and cackling. But right between his eyes was a red mark from where the bottle had hit.

-Morning: Next Day-

The next morning could be summed up in one word, psychotic. After they were dressed, in their new school uniform; onyx plaid pants with a simple white dress shirt and a black tie, they watched in a daze as the other students got ready for the day many of them dressed in team uniforms. Not even Hiruma could figure out what on earth they were supposed to be doing*. "GOOD MORNING NEW STUDENTS!" A very familiar and loud voice shouted across the room causing ever head to turn and face Jason. Many students were laughing at him, but most just shrugged it off as _Jason just being Jason._ Striding over towards the group was Jason and Yuki, their appearance reminding the team just how different the two were. Both were dressed the same but their expressions couldn't be more different. Jason had a bright and cheerful demeanor while Yuki looked like he'd gone through hell and survived. "I'm surprised you're still here," Jason said walking up to them Yuki trailing behind. It seemed pretty hard to separate those two unless it had to do with sports practice. "I thought you'd be at the dining hall for breakfast by now. Why ya still hanging around here?"

"Um, well we didn't know where to go to be honest," Sena piped up rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh, really?" Jason smiled that _I'm friends with everyone_-smile, "Well then just follow me, and be sure not to run into Yuki. He's out of it in the morning so he might get hurt. He'll really be awake in about an hour. Lots of the students are like that so just watch the people who look like zombies and stay out of their way." Jason started to walk in flow with lots of the guys leaving the building they took notice of the large birth the other kids gave Yuki and the team. But Jason was almost being smashed against the others and if not for the protection of Yuki he probably would have been. "The dining room is in the main building. You briefly walked through it the first day, I pointed it out but you might've forgotten."

Upon arriving at the main building they noticed it was infested with both boys and girls all talking and fooling around. They noticed that almost every magazine was a sports magazine even the ones the girls were reading. The girls' uniform was just like the boys except, instead of pants they wore skirts; there was a choice between knee-length and mini but most of the girls chose mini. Lining the right-side wall was a buffet of sorts featuring all types of breakfast from all over the globe. Yuki seemed to be on auto so he immediately started to walk towards the food. It was as the team was starting to follow Yuki and Jason that they noticed the room get just a little quieter and many eyes try to peek at the person who just walked in. The team, except Hiruma who already had a pretty good idea who it was, turn to see this person.

Walking into the room was none other than Sasha and 13. Both wore the uniform but Sasha's seemed cleaner, and 13's had an _I just put this on 'because I had to_-look and seemed messy with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. 13 was holding another bottle of water it was almost empty and she kept trying to drink it but was always unable due to a conversation she was having with Sasha. At the sound of a gun loading 13's eyes shot up to meet with Hiruma's. There was brief exchange of glares before she finished her water bottle and once again dropped it to be kicked. This time Hiruma was ready for it and shot it as it was still airborne. The bottle went off course flying upward, Hiruma smirked happy that he defeated her plan and turned around to walk away. "Stupid jockstrap," 13 said just as the bottle hit Hiruma directly on top of his head. By now the entire room had gone silent with all eyes on the scene that had taken place.

There was light chuckle from an obviously feminine voice that in no way matched the person it belonged to, "Yo, chill _capitano_. I already grabbed your breaky and three or four bottles of water** so let's just chill with the team before we head of to class. No need to get so worked up, especially if you spent the entire night training." Somehow as this girl was talking the tense atmosphere seemed to disappear and everyone began to talk again but some eyes still watched the exchange. There was something oddly calming about her, she had honey blonde hair cut like a pixie, and a gorgeous body. She had a rather large bust but not as large as Sasha's but definitely out doing 13's, small waist, and wide hips giving her and amazingly noticeable hourglass figure. But going against these facts were her uniform. She, for some reason, was wearing the boys' uniform. She smiled and it was easy to tell that she would eventually get smile lines but for some reason her green eyes held an unspoken emotion as she stared down at her captain.

A look of defeat settled on 13's face, "Yeah, your right Mitts." She started to move away from the scene before looking back over her shoulder, "Catch you later Sasha. Have fun at practice." She then shot a glare at Hiruma before silently walking away with the mysterious girl.

"Um, did I miss something last time, Sasha?" Jason asked staring after 13 and then looking back at Hiruma who looked dumbfound.

"Hell yeah, you did," Sasha started. "Last night the freak with the dyed blonde hair was shooting at us when 13 came to get me for a work out. Then Hiruma shot 13's water bottle. She got pissed and kicked at him and hit him square in the eyes," Jason looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "And that's pretty much it." By now Jason's face was turning purple from holding in his laughter.

_What the hell is up with that fucking girl! How did she know it would still hit me! And why is she so obsessed with water!_ Hiruma thought, as a small spot on his head began to swell. And finally the sound of hysterical laughter broke through the silence. Jason was slightly bent over, clutching his stomach, and laughing like a maniac.

"Wow, I sure did miss a lot," he forced out between laughs. "Now, how about we get some breakfast before it's time for class?" Without waiting for an answer he began to walk towards the buffet where Yuki was still waiting for the rest of them to catch up. "Just so you know most of kids sit with their teams for meals but some of us, like Yuki and me, sit with their friends from all different sports. You're welcome to join us if you want." There was a moment of awe as they looked at all the food stationed in front of them. "Don't worry; eat as much as you want. The school was made for all sorts of athletes; they want us to have our best performance for the school. So eat up."

All of the faces of the team lit up with the news, especially Kurita and Komusubi. It wasn't even a full minute before their trays were overflowing with food. "Can we come back for seconds?" Kurita asked his eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, but are you sure you can eat that much without getting sick?" This time it was Sasha who asked. Her tray had very little on it yet she seemed as if she was done. "I mean, that's a lot of food. And don't you guys have your first practice right after breakfast?" this news shocked everyone.

"I didn't know about that," Jason said.

"Really the whole schools been talkin' about it. We all want ta see what the teams got that made your Uncle go gaga over. So you guys better eat and then head over to the football stadium for a show. Too bad most of us can't go and watch, but I'll be there and so will the soccer teams. Good thing you'll be wearin' a helmet." She scoffed as she began to walk away.

"Oh, does Victor know?"

"I don't know, but I'd be happy to tell him for you."

"Naw," Jason said oblivious to the fact that Sasha was going to use that as a chance to flirt, "We eat together so I'll see him in a minute."

Sasha made a "humph" sound as she walked over to a table of girls.

"Who's Victor?" Mamori asked curious as to why he would need to know about the football game.

"A friend of mine," this only confused her more. "He's been recruited to join the Devil Bats as a lineman." Immediately Kurita began smiling and staring off into space.

"A new friend on the line? REALLY?" Kurita was practically jumping with joy.

"Yeah, but he doesn't talk much," Jason looked rather sad. "He has problems with his vocal cords but he takes pretty good instructions… most of the time." Shrugging off his sad look he began to walk away, "Our table is this way. We all sit at the same table each and every day." They carried their lunches to a table with someone already sitting there. He was a little shorter than Jason but more built. His skin was tan and he had a shaved head so his brown hair was extremely short. He had surprisingly light brown eyes so lightly colored they looked almost yellow. He sat calmly drinking a carton of milk***, on his tray had quite a bit of food but was mostly occupied by empty or full milk-cartons. "Hey Victor!" The guy looked up to meet eyes with Jason and then nodded. "Did you know about the practice that was gonna take place today?"

"Yeah," His voice was scratchy and rough but there was a kindness in it.

"You must be really excited about it!" Jason said sounding more enthusiastic than he should. "This is the first time you'll be playing with you new team."

"Yeah," The team got the feeling that he didn't say much at all, ever. They all sat down at the table. Kurita stared at the new member. Just his presence was intimidating and he was barely doing anything.

"As you can tell he picked up his drinking habits from 13. The two of them grew up together." Jason said watching as Victor finished his milk and started another one. The team began to wonder if everyone that knew 13 developed weird drinking habits.

_Narrator (13 and Mitts)_

"So you are you going to tell me what was up with that reaction to that guy?" Mitts inquired. 13 didn't answer she just kept watching her water bottle. "Come on, you know you want to tell me," still no answer. "Skye, isn't there something you'd like to tell me?" 13 frowned when her name was said. The almost motherly way the order was said was what forced 13 to give in.

"He irks me."

"So you hit him and acted completely out of character? Hmm seems reasonable," The sarcasm was dripping from her words. "Are you still going to go and watch the practice? We could really use your talent seeking eyes to see if they're any good."

"The fact that I dislike him is no reason to punish the sport he play," Her answer was simple but made Mitts smile. "Besides I'm going to watch Victor, this is his first time playing with them after all." 13 picked up a muffin and began nibbling on the top crust.

"Are you finished eating?" Mitts asked. The response was just a simple nod. "Well let's head over to the football field," As they said this more than a few of the soccer team member stood to follow them. Mitts noticed that 13 had barely eaten at all but it was just enough that she could survive until lunch. They dumped what they didn't finish into the trash receptacle but 13 kept her blueberry muffin. Slowly the girls began to merge into the other kids who of to class, practice, or the football stadium to size up the new team and see if they could handle the school's expectations.

The football stadium was the second largest stadium in the school, the soccer stadium being the largest thanks to the girls' soccer teams' consecutive wins. The soccer field was inspired by the crumpling Roman colosseum, with a modern view; it was to honor the Olympics that most of the students wished to one day participate in. The football stadium on the other hand, was a commercial stadium. Completely modern, it had ribbon like metal strips over the stadium itself in case of rain. When it began raining the metal would spread out and shield the audience but would not shield the players. Everyone lined up to watch the players practice.

The first one that 13 noticed was the demonic captain who, while she hated to admit it, seemed to be the one of the stronger members. He wasn't particularly _strong _as in the case of Kurita who looked like he could destroy a truck. (Perhaps one full of Twinkies©?) Nor was he fast he was simply average in his speed nothing that was worth 13's praise, as Sena was who could easily give some competition to 13. No, he was strong in his tactics and his arms. Unlike with 13 who had no arm strength or even hand eye coordination this seemed almost to the extent of a god given gift. She became somewhat obsessed with watching him throw the ball to be caught by a monkey like boy. For an unknown reason the evil bastard that had been annoying her had somehow transformed into a serious, talented, and rather fascinating player.

It was then that Hiruma felt that intense stare, smirking he threw the ball directly at 13. _Ke ke ke, serves her right! Ya-HA!_ 13 was still staring so she didn't notice that the ball was aimed towards her, the ball in her vision was of no concern. When it began to take up more of her vision she chose to focus on the moving object. Only to realize that she didn't have the time or room to dodge nor the coordination to catch it. She was fully prepared to let the ball hit her in the face. A hand moved right in front of her face stopping the ball and pulling it close to their body. It was Mitts, the only girl on the soccer team that had capable hand eye coordination to be able to do a stunt like that.

"Hey, don't you know that the soccer player that can catch is the Goalie?" Mitts retorted throwing the ball towards the monkey. "Sorry but for that I say YELLOW CARD," the mocking tone used was absolutely hilarious to everyone as they began laughing. "Come on," She whispered to the striker, "I've seen all that I need to." 13 nodded, both turning away from the newest members of the school. Once they were safely outside of earshot of any of the other students and off to do some practice of their own. "So, what do you think of the new students? Think they're gonna make it?"

"Yeah. They'll definitely going to make it here."

*I had originally put "In the Queen's name they were supposed to be doing" But I got my friend Yuki to edit my English into American. And yes the character Yuki is based on him, only this Yuki is only half Japanese. Most of my characters are based off of my friends; Sasha and I are best friends and on the soccer team together. 13 is based off of my team captain who I pay the utmost respect to, she's the best! I wish I could play soccer like her! Jason is actually based off of someone I hate. (I hate his personality but he's very handsome, so I'll let him be in the story.) Sorry started to rant but I don't usually need the language check, I've lived in America long enough that I'm pretty used to the changes but I have to admit it's fun watching the Yanks make faces when they don't know what I'm saying.

**My team captain is always drinking water. It's her favorite thing. I have no idea why but it's a pretty funny idiosyncrasy that she has. It's like she drugs the water or something.

***Victor is my team captain's younger brother, but his name isn't Victor. He is 12 as well in real life and he wants to play football as a lineman so he can push people around.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Out

Okay so, I'd like to say I have some great story about why I haven't update in forever but I don't. None at all. So I'm just going to say sorry and move on. And also first chapter, I WARNED YOU! But yeah, schools settled down and football is fun but almost over *tear* but our winter ballet is coming up. Yes I play football and dance ballet. I am admitting that I'm not the best football player, I'm not that bad though, and I'm a great ballerina. So great that I'm the prima! Yay! So I'm in practice a lot and my boyfriend is being a little neglected but he knows I still love him. After all we live together, practically.

Yeah but anyways I apologize and I hope you all forgive me. Thank you for reviewing and alerting and thank you to Xeniz for reminding me about my story. I'm totally serious when I say I just got that pm three days ago.

Okay summery in chapter one, if you haven't read that go and read it, pairing in chapter two, haven't read that why are you here. And now, I once again will mention I suck at updating so just pm and nag me and what not till I post. You'd be surprised how well that works. Also Mamori is kinda OOC and there is MamoriXMonta and SenaXSuzuna, 'cause I love those pairings and I believe Sena and Suzuna were meant to be. End of story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own or associate myself with the writer of Eyeshield 21 I simple adore his work and characters and are using them for a nonprofit way of expressing my love. 'Kay? 'Kay.

* * *

Goal

Chapter 3: Time Out

_Narrator (Hiruma)_

Hiruma had been so concentrated on throwing passes that he had barely noticed the growing crowd, and more specifically the girl called 13. She didn't seem to amazing to him, after all if she was that great he would have heard about her. Sure she was cute but it's not like she was gorgeous, especially when standing next to her two friends. So what did he care if she treated him like he was worthless? So what if she didn't cower when he glared at her? After all Mamori didn't cower. But somehow the way 13 glared at him with those dark blue violet eyes chilled him; he'd never met a girl that confident before. So what? So, he _did_ care. He cared a lot more than he should have; he wanted her to notice him to think something of him. Something positive of him. The want was new to him but he'd be damned if he didn't get what he wanted. Feeling an intense gaze upon him he looked up to lock eyes with the girl plaguing his thoughts.

What he did next was like a little boy on the playground bullying the girl he likes. He pulled his arm back for a toss but instead of aiming at Monta he threw it right at 13, _Ke ke ke, serves her right. Ya-HA! _He smirked, he didn't think it'd hit her. She might not catch it but she would at least knock it away, but having her freak out would be worth it. As the ball spun towards her she didn't take notice at first, she was staring at Hiruma with an intense emotionless gaze that seemed to be calculating something. Her eyes then shifted to the ball with no time left, she was actually going to get hit by the ball. Her eyes went wide but stayed emotionless. A hand from the girl called Mitts reached out and grabbed the ball at the last instant, pulling it in towards her body.

"Hey, don't you know that the soccer player that can catch is the Goalie?" She retorted before chucking the ball at Monta who caught it with ease. "Sorry but for that I say YELLOW CARD!" She mocked; this caused the crowd to laugh as well. Hiruma narrowed his eyes, the team was now watching as well. Except Victor and Komusubi who were locked in a one on one lineman battle, Victor didn't want to hurt the little guy that he towered over so he wasn't going very hard on the little thing but what Komusubi didn't know wouldn't hurt him. The Goalie* leaned towards 13 and whispered to her and the two left the rest of their team stayed to watch the rest of the practice. For some reason Hiruma was disappointed, he didn't like feeling his way but he hide it rather well.

During the time he was distracted by 13 and her friend Monta had begun flirting with the appearing oblivious Mamori. Mamori knew that Monta liked her she simply pretended not to notice because she had feelings for the demonic captain. Most of the team had realized it, and even if they hadn't Suzuna had been sure to tell them about the girls not-so-secret crush. Monta had simple refused to believe that a nice girl like Mamori could fall for a demon like Hiruma, so went on flirting with the girl and moping when she pretended to not notice the flirting. He'd never be more than a friend to Mamori as long as Hiruma was around. It wasn't his fault he was so irresistible or that all of those goody two shoes wanted to be with him. No, it wasn't his fault at all. "What are you doing just standing around? Get back to practicing!" He shouted grabbing one of his guns from seemingly thin air; it was actually hidden in his padding hurt like hell when he got tackled but he could take it.

Practice went on in normal, for the Devil Bats, fashion with Hiruma practicing throwing with Monta catching, Mamori getting on Hiruma's case for working the team too hard. Kurita had begun to practice with Victor who, while not as big in weight, was obviously a match for Kurita being able to match him in strength and skill. Victor's height gave him an advantage against Kurita and he must have spent hours in the gym to build up that kind of strength. Sena and Ishimaru were racing which Sena was, of course, winning. But the shy kid indulged his team member by racing and telling him he did a good job even when he lost. The Ha-Ha trio was working on blocking Komusubi who was giving them the usual _Humph_ to fuel their anger. Taki was having a flexibility contest with his little sister Suzuna and oddly and creepily enough Taki was winning against the cheerleader. It was unnatural for a guy to be _that_ flexible.

As practice winded down more and more of the crowd left including the girl soccer team. It wasn't too much longer till practice was over and they made their way to the locker room. The locker room was much bigger and more luxurious than what the team was used to. There were showers and large lockers that were able to hold large gym bags as well as all of the padding with hooks designed to hold them up. There were also hangers for the jerseys to be hung on. The team started to undress but first Hiruma had a favor to call in. Agon was an avid American sports watcher, especially sports that involved cute girls. Not that Hiruma was suggesting that he found 13 cute but Agon might. He sent a picture he had taken of the girl earlier that day in the lunch room, because it wasn't creepy at all, to the other American football player.

**Do you know this girl from your American sports teams?**

Hiruma wanted to gain as much information on the girl as Hirumanly** possible. If Agon didn't know anything he'd have to break into the school's computer system and steal her file. But for that he'd need to know her name. There was no way in hell that the girl's real name was 13; her parents would have to be messed up to name their child after a number. "Oi, Stone Man," Hiruma called out referring to Victor. Victor, like most of the team, had already taken off the jersey and the padding. With the padding and jersey missing they could actually see the amount of muscle the guy had, it looked as if he lived in the gym. His abs were clearly visible and one could count out all eight of them, his arms looked like pythons coming out from his shoulders. There were no bulging veins popping out from his skin like he was using steroids it was just his tan skin stretching over thick muscles. His light hazel eyes stared at Hiruma recognizing that this must be his new name, "Where's the soccer stadium?"

Victor stared at the captain for a while, explaining where it was would hurt his throat and take too long. He thought for a while about how to answer before starting to finish getting dressed. Hiruma was getting pissed off by the lack of answer. "Oi! I asked you a question!" He glared at the new member and had a scowl on his face. Victor didn't do anything he just kept getting dressed. Hiruma huffed and started to undressed upset that the tall boy didn't respond to him. By the time that Hiruma was putting on his shirt Victor was fully dressed.

"I'll take you there," It was a simple statement and his voice sound more scratchy than before when they met. The more he spoke, even when it was just a little it seemed to have a strong effect on his voice. Hiruma looked at the muscular boy, somehow just knowing that he'd be finding out information on the mysterious girl made him smirk. He was _happy_. Not cocky like he was during a game, or excited when they won against Agon, but not overjoyed like when they won the Christmas bowl. He was simply _happy_ to be able to uncover something about her. It wasn't right for someone to have such an effect on Hiruma. Especially someone like that girl, she almost seemed to not care but also care all at the same time. It was the same way that Hiruma acted towards everyone.

Hiruma finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed his bag and tie and followed the larger boy out to where he assumed the soccer stadium was. The walk was silent and Hiruma spent most of it checking his cell phone every step to see if Agon had replied to the message he sent. A large coliseum loomed in his vision; this must have been the soccer stadium. He didn't get why their stadium was so flashy, but somehow it gave the impression of a great and powerful team. Victor stopped at the entrance, "This is the soccer stadium." After stating the obvious he began to walk away, probably to get to his class but Hiruma didn't care about his classes. He walked into the stadium and saw that it was relatively new and decorated with pictures of soccer players with their autographs. There was even a current picture of the team, he noticed 13 immediately. Unfortunately the plaque next to the photo only said:

_Kingsley High School_

_Olympians_

She wasn't smiling in the picture and her hair was pulled back into the same kind of pony tail that she had the day he had met her for the first time. On instinct he rubbed his forehead where the water bottle had hit him with a scowl on his face. He noticed the uniform she wore. It was a dark purple trimmed with gold like a royal toga***. On her chest was a large golden number, the number 13. It was displayed proudly on her uniform, which must have been where the nickname of the number started. Beside 13 was the girl called Mitts, in the photo her hair was longer being just past her shoulder, she seemed much cuter in the picture. The duo seemed close even in the picture. Mitts had her arm around 13 and was smiling brightly while 13 just stared at the camera but her face seemed like it was tilted towards her friend like they had been talking before the picture was taken.

The corner of Hiruma's lips twitched upward for a brief second before his face was blank again. He walked up the stairs to the open sky to see a beautifully kept field. The grass was green and cute evenly. And the white field lines looked like they were painted only a minute ago. 13 stood at midfield with soccer ball right in front of her. Mitts stood in front of the goal with her knees bent slightly and her arms hanging by her side ready to move at any second. They both looked poise to attack. Neither wore their uniforms but instead had on white tank tops and black exercise shorts, the only difference was that Mitts had on a pair of black and white gloves for catching soccer balls. They were both breathing hard. Their chest rose and fell rapidly, their chested looked like they were about to collapse inward. Behind Mitts were several soccer balls, and scattered all over the field were a few stray soccer balls. By the looks of it the two had been at this for a while. While they looked physically exhausted they both had a look of determination in their eyes, neither wanted to be the first to cave in.

Running around the track were sixteen other girls, which meant the team, consisted of eighteen players****. In a split second 13 moved backward and then ran forward to kick the ball at an angle. Her kick wasn't a trick shot, just a basic kick. It took off from the ground and flew towards the right corner, the opposite from what direction it seemed she was aiming for. Mitts launched herself towards the corner to catch the ball. She stretched out her whole body reaching for the black and white bullet that had been launched by 13. Her fingers just grazed the ball and yet they were bent backwards from the power behind the kick. Mitts continued her fall, hitting the ground and sliding off to the side. Her face was contorted with pain; it looked like she might have even gotten injured. The ball hit the next with a quiet swish and feel to the ground with the rest of the balls that had made it in.

"Damn it!" Mitts exclaimed pulling her hand into her chest, "What the hell? You could've broken my hand. Then what would the team do." She sucked in breath through her teeth in a wince.

"Obviously we'd replace you," 13 said in a cold and indifferent voice but somehow there was a playful edge to her words. "Besides who's the one that always boasts about being able to block my kicks?" She countered. When either of them spoke the panting of their breath broke up some of the words. 13 rubbed the back of her neck like the muscles were stiff there, "Hey," she called out to the team. Though they had been addressed the team still ran on, "Take a break you guys." After hearing that the other girls all but collapsed on the ground panting. Some walked off to get water and cooling packs for their legs. "I'll give you five or ten minutes to rest and then I want you to run some ladders and practice your kicks. Marie, while they practice kicks I want you to practice catching. Got it?"

The team responded with a chorus of _Yeah_ or _Got it_ or_ Yes_. While the other girls on the team relaxed 13 and Mitts started to talk to each other, they walked off to the side and 13 pulled out a water bottle from her gym bag, big surprise. The two stood off near a wooden bench where two black gym bags rested. The duo was too far away for Hiruma to hear what they were saying but he did gain some valuable information from their position, 13 was turned with her back to Hiruma so he was able to see the rest of her jersey. In large gold letters was the name _Taylor_. He stared at the name for a while.

_That must be her last name,_ he thought staring at the name. _It's too bad they don't put the first and last names on the jerseys._ 13 was almost finished with her water when Mitts started to laugh at something. 13 looked confused, so it wasn't something she had said that made Mitts laugh. It seemed like 13 was asking something and Mitts responded by pointing behind 13 in the exact direction that Hiruma was in. He felt the need to hide before the striker saw him. But she turned around and saw him in an instant. He kept his face indifferent while she glared at him. Just as he was about to leave his cell phone vibrated.

**Her name is Skye Taylor. She's been named the best female teenage soccer player in America. She's pretty hot, huh?**

Hiruma smirked, _Skye Taylor_, he finally had a real name for the girl. There was no stopping the level of information he could get on her now. He smirked again this time directing the smirk towards Skye. With that he left the stadium to do some information digging on the entire student body, and more specifically Ms. Taylor. "Ke ke ke ke." He laughed as he left leaving behind a pissed off captain in the distance.

* * *

_Narrator (13 - Skye, and Mitts - Kelly)_

Skye was secretly exhausted; she could feel her legs trembling. It was different from the way they would vibrate when she'd run at high speeds and her legs would get excited for the run. Her legs were tired and they were just about ready to give in. She stood at the midpoint staring down her friend Kelly. _Just one more shot,_ she told herself staring at the ball. All she had to do was kick this last ball and she was finished with that part of practice. Her body was close to its limit, she hadn't really slept in two weeks. It was only cat naps that kept her going, all she wanted was to collapse on the ground and rest but this one ball was mocking her. It was the last of the set and once she kicked it she would have won, even if Mitts deflected 13 had made more shots than Mitts had deflected. Her chest was moving quickly, every part of her wanted to stop but she could go a little longer. She was captain after all. Her team was running laps something that she did every night and morning when she should have been sleeping. Mitts looked ready to defend the goal; even though she was out of breath as well it didn't look like she was really exhausted.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath though it was difficult to really open up her airway. Her heart beat resounded in her ears and she was sensitive to everything but also solely focused on what she was about to do. The trembling in her legs gave way to vibrations; her muscles knew what she was going to do before she even did it. She moved her body backwards rapidly; if the movement could have been slowed down it would have looked like she was walking in a retreat. Without wasting a second to think she moved her body forward in a quick burst of running. Instead of really kicking the ball it was like it happened to be in the way of her foot when it moved forward, of course she put some extra force behind the kick to make sure that it worked just the way she needed it to. Though her leg swung out towards the left her ball flew to the right, it wasn't really a trick shot but a simple maneuver she'd learned. By hitting the ball just off to the side of her laces she could have it move in a different direction than it appeared to be. She often used this in games, but most that played expected this so she still had to practice normal lace kicks.

Even before the kick had been made Mitts had begun to launcher herself towards the corner, her muscles visibly coiled with the movement like a snake right before it attacks. Her body stretched to the limit trying to catch the ball. Even with the effort put into the catch she only barely touched the ball. She feel to the ground and slid to the side just a little more than what was expected. The sound of the ball hitting the net and smacking against the other balls that rested on the ground in the net. "Damn it," Mitts swore clutching her hand to her chest. Skye took a step towards the injured player but didn't move after that. Mitts would be just fine, "What the hell? You could've broken my hand. Then what would the team do?" Mitts was getting cocky with her captain.

"Obviously we'd replace you," Skye teased. The two often pretended that they didn't care what happened to the other and that the team could risk losing them but in truth the two were the most important members. They were both panting hard from the physical exhaustion. "Besides who's the one that always boasts about being able to block my kicks?" Kelly made a face at the statement. It only hurt her pride because it was true; Kelly was always saying that she could deflect her best friend's kicks. "Hey," Mitts picked herself up as Skye turned to address the team. "Take a break you guys," The team did exactly that. They fell down panting and sweating, some walked over slowly to their gym bags to get drinks and cooling packs for their sore muscles. "I'll give you five or ten minutes to rest and then I want you to run some ladders and practice your kicks. Marie, while they practice kicks I want you to practice catching," Marie was their backup goalie and a defense player for the team. Even if it was rare for either Kelly or Skye to miss a game they both had to have someone there to take their place. "Got it?"

The team mumbled an answer to the captain. She and Mitts began to walk over to the side, "How are you feeling?" Kelly asked looking at her friend. "You look a little sick," She stated, her eyes were worried.

"Mm fine," She mumbled in response. In truth she wasn't feeling too well; she was in a bad mood ever since she saw Hiruma play. Not only was he the biggest annoyance she'd ever met but he was a strong player. The fates were playing with her now. She pulled out a water bottle from her gym bag; she had about six in there. She was extremely thirsty, well actually she was hungry but she didn't have time to really eat nor did she have the stomach to keep food down. But by drinking water she could keep her body from registering that she was hungry. After all you can't ignore your hunger when your stomach growls. "The team's in worse shape than I am," She said changing the subject to the team instead of her.

"They can handle it better. They actually rest every day," Kelly countered turning the conversation back to Skye. "What about you, your stamina should be running out right about now. When was the last time you actually slept?" She stared at her friend who responded with a shrug. "Skye you're gonna end up hurting yourself if you keep this up."

"Kelly I get that you're worried but I've been doing this since middle school. You know that," It was true. Kelly and Victor were the only people that had met Skye before coming to Kingsley High School.

"Whatever," It was clear that Kelly was reluctant to drop the subject especially since she lost the small quarrel to her friend. "Ah," Mitts looked shocked for a second before she started to laugh. Apparently she saw something that amused her.

"What are laughing at?" Mitts pointed one of her gloved hands towards a space behind 13, Skye spun around to see what was so funny. Standing in the bleachers was the demonic captain of the football team staring directly at her.

"Looks like you aren't the only one scouting the other teams," Skye narrowed her eyes and watched as he checked his phone. When he stopped looking at the phone he looked back at Skye and smirked. He stood there for a while with a stupid smirk on his face before walking away cackling. Skye glared at his back for a while even after she couldn't see him anymore.

"What a freak."

"What's that guy's name anyways?" Kelly asked looking at her captain.

"The hell if I know," Skye shrugged again before finishing the water bottle and putting it in the recycling bin. "Forget about him," She said walking to the field, "It's time for practice."

"I'm not the one that keeps thinking about him," Mitts said under her breath so that 13 wouldn't hear. With the way things were going it was going to be a long football season.

* * *

*I'm not sure if this is a British thing or not because a lot of Americans call a Goalie this as well but I call a Goalie a Keeper. Does anyone else who reads this refer to a Goalie this way? It's been bugging me for a while.

**Hiruma already gets more information than humanly possible so he wants to get even more information as that. So I made up a word.

***Back in the days of Rome's glory purple was worn by senators, and the Caesar (Caesar himself wore an entire toga made of purple fabric). Purple fabric was dyed with crushed sea shells and was very expensive back then. So wearing purple was a sign of wealth and power. Thus why I decided it was the perfect color for the team and besides… Purple's my favorite color.

****Soccer only has 11 players on the field for each team during a game but there are always benched players. My team has seven backup players. I'm not sure what the usual number is so I just put the amount my team has. : P

A huge thank you to Yuki who fixed all of my American footballs to football and all my footballs to soccer. He's great, even if he does miss a lot of my mistakes. He may think I'm ungrateful but I really appreciate him. YOU HEAR THAT YUKI? I LOVE YOU! Lol, I stayed up all night writing this. Hope you guys love me too.

*Gets down and bows lowly in a Dogeza.* I'm sorry for taking so long please forgive me. I even tried to make this chapter just a little bit longer than usual so please review my story! *Bow rapidly* PLEASE! Also if I take too long for the next chapter just bug me continuously.


End file.
